CaT (Character)
ChromastoneandTabby, more commonly known as CaT, is the fictionalized version of [[User:ChromastoneandTabby|'CaT']] that appears in various media. History Background CaT appears to share most of his background with the real CaT, with the only major difference being that the fictional CaT is literally a cat. BTFF RPG In BTFF RPG, CaT finds a way to enter the metaphysical version of the Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki, and hatches a plot to trap the wiki's most popular users in the realm in a bid to take over the wiki. Unfortunately for him, in destroying the exit to the realm, he traps himself in there with them, forcing him to truce with the other users and help them fight their way out of the wiki. Spooktober RPG CaT appears as an NPC in the game, having been looking into the possession of the Deletion Zone. He tells the player character how to use the SpookTrix and appears on each floor of the mansion as a save point. BTFF RPG X2: Evolution In the cancelled X2, CaT would evidently have been attempting to fix the broken parts of the wiki created by his antics in the first game, and call in five other users to help in this endeavour. He would usually work from the hub, helping the users out from afar throughout the game. CaT Reviews! Though the real life CaT is the one actually doing the reviews, the fictionalized CaT appears in the custom review thumbnails, generally doing something humorous related to the reviewed material. E-10: The Series In The Galvanic Mechamorph Crisis, CaT makes a one-line voice-only cameo criticizing Ethan's art out of nowhere. Appearance CaT is an average-sized mackerel tabby cat with a color scheme reminiscent of Chromastone; the only exception to this are his eyes, being aqua to correspond with the real CaT's eye color. Personality As opposed to the real life CaT, this CaT can only be described as what would happen if the 'Chaotic Neutral' square of the DnD Alignment Chart was personified. He generally does whatever he has to for maximum entertainment value, whether it could be considered moral or not. Acts demonstrating this include: * Trapping 9 users in the wiki for the express purpose of taking it over. * Actively practicing Necromancy. * Endless snide comments in some of the worst situations possible. * Window-peeping alongside a serial killer. In spite of all this, he does occasionally display good qualities, such as voluntarily going back into the wiki to fix the damage he caused the first time around; granted, this is still hampered by the fact that he gets other people to do the fieldwork for him, but it's the thought that counts. Abilities As demonstrated in the BTFF RPG, CaT generally has the abilities of Chromastone, though to exactly what extent remains uncertain. Gallery Catav.png|CaT's Original Design Catprofilenew.png|CaT's Second Design Catside.png|Second Design Side Shot CaT Icon.png|CaT's Third Design CaTAviNew.png|Third Design Side Shot CaTGazette.png|Third Design Gazette Logo DEADLYQUEENSmol.png|Third Design/Killer Queen Fusion CaTGemsona.png|Gemsona Based on CaT Catlap Prototype.png|Catlap Design Based on Third Design CaTReviewsLogo.png|CaT Reviews! Logo MXRRPoster.png|Mig X: Revolution Review Poster A10review.png|O' Brother, What Art Thou? Review Poster WRYYYEEOO.png|Echo Echo Omnivurs Overwrite Review Poster UnitrixearthR.png|The Unitrix Earth Review Poster CaTPoint.png|CaT Point Admin wars - CaT.png|CaT by Aaronbill3 CAT REDESIGN.png|CaT by Echoson UPotU Review Poster.png|UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe Review Poster Trivia * CaT apparently tried to take over the world once, but was hit with a cease-and-desist from Disney, who was in the middle of doing that already. * The moral dissonance between the real CaT and this CaT was generally created for the sake of self-deprecating humor. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:CaT Category:Cats Category:Hybrids Category:User-Based Characters Category:Anti-Heroes